


Treason

by penny



Category: Ergo Proxy - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, D/s, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Proxy. Re-l. They're his <em>raison d'être</em>, so he will endure this...this perversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, kink: wet, messy, and dirty.

The Proxy. Re-l. They're his _raison d'être_, so he will endure this...this perversion. Daedalus wonders if the Regent knows about Raul's unbecoming behavior. Most likely, no. As frail as the Regent is, his Entourages keep him informed, shape his policy. If any of them knew of Raul Creed's regression, they would not have appointed him Director-General of the Citizen Security Bureau.

"Look at me." Raul's voice is ragged. He's stroking himself, and even if his voice didn't have that telltale rasp, the hitch of his breath betrays how close he is to release.

Daedalus raises his head. It's disgusting, more disgusting than when Raul -- he reaches for the right word, one of the archaic ones from a crude past -- fucks his throat. At least then, he can swallow. Now he can only wince at the hot spill of seed across his face.

The worst thing isn't Raul's grunt of satisfaction or the slow curve of the man's smile. No, the worst thing is, Daedalus' body enjoys this. Traitorous thing. His groan aches, a pleasant burn that radiates up his spine and makes his nipples pucker tight.

"Good boy." Raul is panting, and he's already softening, but Daedalus knows he will recover soon enough. Three times. These encounters last until Raul has marked him three times.

Raul steps closer and fists one hand in Daedalus' hair. He jerks Daedalus' head back, nearly pulls Daedalus up off his knees. Daedalus arches his back, but he keeps his hands clasped behind him. He does not want to give Raul an excuse to bind him. As long as he's voluntarily restraining himself, it's...

It's what? Not better. If he were bound, holding still would not be his choice.

But if he were bound, something would be missing. There's a...thrill to this submission, and Daedalus...doesn't want to lose that feeling.

So his traitorous body has turned his mind. He lowers his lashes as Raul swipes the pad of this thumb along his lower lip. And then Raul draws back. Daedalus snaps his eyes open because if he closes them...

"Good boy," Raul repeats, guiding his -- again, Daedalus reaches for the right word -- cock to rub it in Daedalus' face, smearing it through the mess. Daedalus opens his mouth, obediently, because they've had enough of these encounters to know what to expect, and Raul wants him to suck him hard again.

Daedalus can taste Raul's seed, thick and salty and...coppery. Not like blood, not really, but it has that unmistakable taste of life.

"That's right." Raul tightens his grip in his hair and thrusts his hips. It's not long before he's hard again, and then he's more aggressive.

Daedalus chokes on him and blinks away reflexive tears. He can't stop the helpless noises each thrust wrests from him. Or rather, he doesn't try to stop them. Raul isn't the only one pleased by them. Daedalus finds himself jerking his own hips, and then he feels himself flushing in shame.

He is not like Raul. He is the Director of Health and Welfare, Re-l and the Regent's personal physicians, a perfect specimen. He had had all these desires bred out of him through careful gene selection.

_Ah, but so had Raul. So had every citizen. Lust, anger, pride, all purged._ Well, perhaps not pride. Daedalus did take pride in his intellect, his research, Re-l.

Re-l. She still haunts his dreams, the ones where he spends himself in his sheets. Though now he sees her with Raul, riding him. Owning him, because his Re-l would never accept being marked so. And as long as he, Daedalus, endures, Raul will never try to claim Re-l.

Raul withdraws. This time, he marks Daedalus' chest. A line splashes across his nipples, and it's...electric. Daedalus moans, feels something tighten low in his groin. It's almost like...like...he shudders, and then he's just as low as Raul. He can't stop it, doesn't want to stop it, and if it weren't for Raul's hand twined in his hair, holding him in place, he'd lean back and just...just enjoy the release.

There's silence between them for a moment. Then Raul chuckles. "It seems," he releases his hold on Daedalus' hair, "we are not so different."

Daedalus slumps down. He wipes his face. "Then there's hope for your self control." He stares up at Raul through lowered lashes. "Sir."

"Well, I do at least require touch." Raul smiles down at him. It's hungry and triumphant and...

And so many things that makes Daedalus' blush deepen. He looks away.


End file.
